Behind the office doors
by HumperAndToxic2008
Summary: This story is mainly based on 3 years after the 3rd season.  G-revolution  So we hope you enjoy it. with Tyson and Kai. Please leave us a review ! Thank you.


Glancing her chestnut brown eyes down upon the work application within her petite hand nervously, yet so excited. As this was her dream job that was about to come reality. Running away from England to another culture the otherside of the world really wasnt an easy decision, but the young broad blonde remembered a certain saying: You want it, go get it. Taking a deep breath as the taxi finally came to a stop and the long journey had came to an end. Jordan turned her attention towards the taxi window and spotted a petite dojo, which looked so adorable and peaceful. "Well..." The British girl didnt expect that.

But she didnt know that within the beautiful looking dojo, hell had already kicked up. "Yea i know. But cant you. Fix it?" The young Granger nagged in a hesitating mannor, not believing his luck for today. The spareroom had been destroyed by a pipe leak and he was due to expect a guest any moment today. "Uh jeez!" He groaned in frustration and walked to the front door whilst placing his mobile phone in his pocket.

The blonde picked up her heavy suitcase and waddled along the patio garden path that trailed to the front door through the well decorated front garden. Feeling a her stomach do summersaults as she tapped her fist against the door in a nervous mannor. "Keep your cool Jordan." She stated to herself, knowing good impressions are so important for a first meeting.

Straightening his tie, remembering how much he hated wearing it for work. Tyson opened the door curiously and felt his teddy bear brown eyes widen with shock, as if he saw something he least expected. A young girl that was alot smaller than him. "Hi." The Japanese male greeted in a cool tone, keeping himself together and in control of the moment.

Glancing him up and down before cracking a innocent and friendly smile. "You must be Mr Granger huh?" Jordan held out her hand politely for a handshake, already starting to feel relaxed as she noticed the dojo owners must look after themselves judging by the way this young man has dressed and kept his garden in a nice state. "Its an honour to meet you sir. I am Jordan Silver."

Pulling a goofy smile and took her hand, realizing how her hands were tiny. "You make me sound old calling me that." Tyson laughed and let his cool just sooth the atmosphere. "Just call me Tyson." Though a certain something triggered within his mind as he looked the girl up and down. I swear the woman who applied for my secretary job was called Julie - The gym owner thought to himself, noticing how her British accent and voice sounded way off. "Its nice to meet you too. I am Tyson Granger, but you already know that." He winked and stepped aside. "Please come in."

A confident smile appeared over the pale girl`s face as the warm welcome from Tyson had paid off. Dragging her suitcase in as Jordan entered the room, the blonde glanced around curiously, being her usual nosey self, really admiring the scenary which she was now to call her home for a short while. "Well Jordan, we have a slight problem." The gym owner gasped and began playing with his hands nervously. Ready to break the happiness.

"Huh?"

Feeling the atmosphere suddenly crash the minute the young girl glanced at Tyson with her chestnut brown eyes gazin at him in a wide mannor. He let a sigh escape his mouth, knowing this problem had to be announced sooner or later. "The spareroom. Your room. Has had an accident." Watching her face then sink into a disappointed mannor, as if the girl was swallowing the words that were desperate to come out her mouth. "But your welcome to share rooms with me until i have it repaired?" Trying to resolve problems was never the gym owners speciality. But he always got through it all.

But a cheeky smirk crawled upon Jordan`s face, as the girl couldnt really refuse to accept that offer, especially as she would be sharing it with a fit man who she was to work for. "That would be great, if you dont mind of course." The British girl answered anxiously then laughed. "I think we`ll be a great team out in the open."

Although the positive comment from Jordan didnt really work, as it only managed to complicate things. "Out in the open?" Tyson laughed and soon pushed out the spoilt inner self aside about the fact he had to share, but another complication was about to take place. "Do you think my Gym is located in the desert?" He teased and began walking through the corridor, ready to show Jordan her room.

Gym? - Jordan froze on the spot as the word echo`d through her ears. "Gym? Tyson i am here to train with you. The archeologist." She corrected and started laughing nervously, hoping to God that was some joke he was playing. Which he clearly wasnt, watching him suddenly turn around to face her with a speechless impression upon his broad face. "Oh no." The british girl gasped.

"Archeologist" Tyson scratched his head blankly, for a few minutes - What was she on about? The gym owner had no idea till it hit him "No, my dad's the archeologist? But he's off on a trip and wont be back for a few weeks" Tyson gave a nervous laugh "Your not the woman i spoke too are you?" The former champion finely clicked on. The attractive blond was here for the other Granger O_O.

Hes away? - Jordan bit her bottom lip and felt water slowly fog up her eyevision. "Then what am i supposed to do now? I got to pay rent for staying here." Already beginning to regret this whole huge jump without planning. But she paused to realize something. "How much do you pay the secretary?"

* * *

><p>Standing at the doorstep of the huge mansion before her, which looked like a scene which could only be seen in a magazine or poster. The brunette felt her tiny body start to ache, as the young girl never in a million years had expected to be working for a billionaire called Mr Hiwatari. This was a fresh start - Taking a deep breath as she tapped her hand against the front door in a shaky way.<p>

Growling to himself in a impatient mannor, the young russian bluenette walked downstairs from the main office to the front door. Which was always a long walk within this oversized mansion. Not that Kai was grateful -.- for the luxury life. Opening the door revealing a pissed off expression upon his toned pale face. "Can i help you?" He questioned coldly and glanced the girl up and down with his un-emotional crimson eyes.

"Good day sir. Are you Mr Hiwatari?" Asking politely, yet ignoring the ice cold and attractive male infront of her. Which seemed to be rubbish at greeting his guests. Although Tyler knew deep down there was no way this is the same Hiwatari she spoke to on the phone. I am at the right place arent i? - The brunette thought to herself nervously.

Raising an eyebrow at the girl, Kai pushed the door open wider noticing that the guest was dressed up smart and organised. "I`ll take it your the old geezers new secretary huh?" He stated out loud deliberatly, catching the attention of another ice cold Hiwatari who then caught Tylers attention. "Have fun with that." Stepping aside to give her room to walk inside.

"GRANDSON!"

Biting her bottom lip nervously, Tyler walked inside and glanced her hazel eyes around the luxury mansion. It was stunning. "Nice to meet you, i am Tyler Rose." The brunette said wit ha warm smile, ignoring her nerves that were trying to convince her to pick up the suitcase and do a runner.

Closing the door behing her, the broad russian placed his hands within his pockets, being his usual stubborn and arrogant self. "Right, my names Kai." The bluenette answered in a un-intereasted tone and refused to look at her, as he turned his attention over towards his Grandfather - Who just appeared upon this scene by walking through the door in a prideful mannor.

"Brilliant." The aged man mumbled. "I am Voltaire and you must be the young lady who applied for the new job? Tyler if im correct?" Glancing her up and down noticing the young petite brunette had really made the effort for this occassion. Deep down he was impressed - Not that he`d show it -.-;

"Yes Sir, i am." Keeping her cool, thinking this whole job aint going to be easy as her last. Well - At least the pay will be worth it all and the accomodation excited her. A huge mansion - Wow O_O Tyler thought to herself and continued to think of the positive thoughts just to escape the harsh reality that was taking place around her.

The old man Voltaire - Turned his cold glare over to his Grandson. "My grandson Kai will show you to your room and give you a tour around" He paused noticing in the corner of his eye Kai his grandson was growling slightly. But that didnt bother him. "Be down for dinner at 6pm and we shall begin work tomorrow morning at 8am. Do you understand?" He explained clearly.

" Yes Sir. Thank you" She smiled politely. Hell is this a house or a battleship - The girl thought turning her attention back to his grandson Kai. Who didnt look pleased at all. Still she picked up her bags and started walking after him not sure what to say. Especially as the tension within the atmosphere was so awful.

Kai bit his bottom lip and sulked his way upstairs, still being his stubborn self. Leading her to a spare room. But a part of him felt stupid for allowing a girl to carry her own bags. Especially since the welcome of this shit hole wasnt very warm. "Gimme your bags" He froze and offered a hand out, refusing to look at her softening. Glancing at the floor.

Tyler laughed slightly and slowly handed her bag to him "Its okay, really. But thanks a lot" she added thier hands slightly touched. Grateful that someone within this mansion had a heart. Maybe this one wasnt that bad once you get to know him? Lets wait and see.

The stubborn boy bit his bottom lip and quickly pulled his hand with the suitcase in away from hers. Feeling so embarassed slightly, as he then continued walking down the corridor to her room. "Here we go" he mumbled quietly.

"Thanks " A smile crept upon the petite brunette`s face as she then opened the bedroom door. Everything is HUGE! - She thought and bit her lip keeping her cool "Its really nice" Tyler said, trying not to say WOW out loud and looked at him again.

Kai placed the suitcases down beside the king sized bed and shrugged. To him this was everyday life, so yea it didnt bother him much. "I bet" he mumbled and rolled his eyes.


End file.
